


Perfect Moment

by Chibieska



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: The day was beautiful, the food was delicious. She had chosen the most beautiful dress and fixed her hair in an elegant hairstyle. It was the perfect day to declare to Tsuna.  It was, until her way crossed with Gokudera's.





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Everything was perfect, the day was beautiful and sunny, there was a cool and relaxing breeze, and the birds sang like in a Disney musical. Miura Haru arrived early at Nanimori Park, there were children playing, people walking with their dogs, but the place she had chosen was quiet.

She set the checkered tablecloth on the lawn and checked the items in the basket once again, everything smelled delicious and she had forgotten nothing. A perfect day for a picnic.

"Hey, young lady," a stranger approached.

"May I help you?"

"Could you tell me where this store is?" And the stranger showed a pamphlet.

Haru knew where it is, was one of her favorite stores and quickly gave directions. Even after thanking, the man didn’t move away.

"So, are you going for a picnic?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why don't you invite me? It's much more fun with company, don't you think?!" Before she could react, the man wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hahi!"

It could only be a joke; it was her perfect day. Being attacked by a pervert was definitely not part of that.

"Hey, bastard, what do you think you're doing?"

Haru barely had time to process what was happening. Seconds later, she was on the floor and a cloud of dust and the smell of gunpowder had filled the air. The man was already far away, running scared, while a familiar silhouette appeared in the smoke.

"Gokudera-san?!"

Messy hair, lighted cigarette, the look of someone who is always deeply annoyed and would settle things with a ton of dynamite.

"Aren't you too old to play in the park?"

"Hahi, it's nothing like that-"

"Tsc, you should be more careful with this type of men or..." Gokudera stared at the girl. The neat hair, the pretty clothes and the delicate makeup that enhanced her features. And as obvious as two and two are four, things became clear in the boy's mind. "Were you having a date?"

There was disbelief in his voice, it was Haru he was talking about, who would be the idiot who would have a date with her. But the girl's face flushed, and she began to stutter, evidencing that he got right.

"That's not it-"

"Oi, woman, what kind of brainless person are you for dating a guy like that, he's old enough to be your father."

"Hahi?!"

"He had a very suspicious manner, I thought he was just an old pervert, but he could be some family enemy who is using you just to get close to Juudaime. The way you are stupid, the guy must have taken you in the talk to approach Juudaime at a time when he is be vulnerable. And it is my duty as a right-hand man to prevent these kinds of people from abusing for your ingenuity" Gokudera spoke and spoke, listing all the worst scenarios that anyone could take advantage of Haru to gain access to the Vongola.

The girl was no longer listening, her eyes wandering over the rumpled towel, the basket had been destroyed in the confusion. Also, the hair was a mess and a small cut in her knee was bleeding. Her perfect day was totally ruined.

Tears began to spill over her face, ruining her makeup.

"Hey, woman, no need to cry, I already scared the guy, you just need..." Gokudera kept talking, his voice was annoying and made her more depressed. How many times would he have to repeat that she was dumb?

"Haru will confess to Tsuna-san" only then did Haru realize that she had said too much and her face flushed violently as she covered mouth with her hand, uselessly trying to restrain the words. "Hahi! Gokudera-san, please pretend you didn't hear anything and-"

"You know Juudaime likes Sasagawa," the teenager muttered as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes, Haru knows."

Of course, Haru knew, anyone knew. She had already noticed the way Tsuna looked at Kyoko and how much more gentle and loving he was with her than anyone. But she was the upbeat and hopeful type, and there was a small part of her that hoped Tsuna would realize her true feelings and respond to hers.

"Haru knows Tsuna-san likes Kyoko-chan, but Haru wants him to know how Haru feels" she replied boldly. She had thought a lot about it. Tsuna knew she liked him as a friend, and never took any of the indirect ones she tried, seriously. Telling the truth was the only step she could take, he would probably reject her, but she would finally be honest with Tsuna and herself.

"Tsc, you shouldn't take Juudaime time with that kind of bullshit."

"Haru's feelings are not bullshit! But now none of that matters anymore, Haru has planned the perfect moment and now..." how could she declare with her plan completely destroyed.

"As if Juudaime cared about these things."

"But everything has to be perfect!"

"Listen here, woman." Gokudera forced her to face him. "As much as I think you're taking Juudaime's time with these bullshits, since you had the nerve to call him, you should finish what you started." There was a different twinkle in the green eyes, almost as an incentive and that the made her wince.

Gokudera was right, she had gone so far, couldn't give up. If she did, she might never have the courage to say her feelings again.

"Gokudera-kun, Haru?!" Tsuna stood before them with an embarrassed expression. "Am I interrupting something?"

Only then did both realize that they were still staring at each other intensely and walked away quickly.

"Juudaime, good to see you, but I need to go to work, see ya." Gokudera bowed quickly and disappeared.

Tsuna wondered what was going on with his friend, but attention returned to Haru, her hair messy and the picnic basket destroyed.

"Haru, are you ok? You and Gokudera-kun weren't fighting, were you?"

"It's all right between Gokudera-san and Haru." She put the best smile on her face. "Tsuna-san, I'd like to talk to you."

=8=

"Tsuna-san won't be happy to hear that Gokudera-san still smokes" Haru practically materialized next to Gokudera, being on a bench in Nanimori Park.

"I'm avoiding smoking in front of Juudaime," he replied after a long drag. He had tried to stop several times, but some habits were hard to lose, but at least he spared other family members from living with the bad habit. "What are you doing here, woman?"

"Haru was going to Haru's favorite cake shop," she said, smiling. Unlike the day before, Haru was in her usual clothes, her hair tied in a ponytail and without any makeup, which clearly showed the face marked and the deep dark circles of those who cried for a long time. "Haru just came to thank you... for the encouragement you gave to Haru."

"You don't have to thank me, woman." In a way, it was his bombs that had ruined Miura's perfect day, but he would never admit it. "And how it was?" He kind of knew the answer, but there was a growing curiosity inside him.

"Well..." She was silent for a while, as if choosing the right words. "Haru didn't declare herself."

She had all the confession decorated in her head, word for word. Her reaction to being rejected was rehearsed dozens of times. And she began to declare herself, the beginning where she praised all the things, she admired about Tsuna, but before she could say what she felt, the boy's phone rang.

Even though she couldn't hear who it was, the sparkle in Tsuna's eyes was very evident, and when he answered with that cheerful, tender voice, Haru was sure it was Kyoko on the line. And that was the icing on the cake to ruin her perfect day.

It was a quick conversation, but enough to dispel the girl's resolve. Tsuna would never look at her like that, nor would he ever talk to her so sweetly and kindly. They were friends, and that would be all. Every feeling of love he could cherish for someone was already occupied by Kyoko.

"So, you cowed?" Gokudera teased.

"Haru is not a coward!" Snorted. "But Haru declaring is selfish, what would Haru gain from Tsuna-san aware of Haru's feelings? Tsuna-san was always so good, and kind and he would feel guilty about having to reject such feelings. Haru knows he would try his best not to make Haru sad, but Tsuna-san would be sad that he couldn't give Haru what she wants."

When Tsuna hung up the phone and apologized for the interruption, there was no reason for them to be there. She wouldn't say anything, and he would still like her as friends.

"What about your happiness, woman, isn't that important?" He took a drag on his cigarette and the smoke spiraled.

"Since when does Gokudera-san care about Haru?"

"My job as a right-hand man is to take care of the family, and you're part of the family." There was that proud, mature tone he always had when talking about Vongola. Haru blushed unsure what to answer. Of all the people who could be kind or supportive, she would never expect words of comfort from the Storm Guardian. "Even though this stupid woman is harassed by perverts." He joked.

"Haru is not stupid!" She snapped, Gokudera's words of comfort were not that comfortable, but somehow, she knew that was his crooked way of comfort.

"Whatever. My break is over, and I need to go back to the store." Gokudera stubbed out his cigarette on the sole of his sneakers. "Just so you know, I think you have much more the mafia boss's wife profile than Sasagawa," he said as he walked away. "Maybe you should be selfish and not give up on Juudaime so easy."

"Hahi?!"

Gokudera quickly walked away, making his way to work. Honestly, Haru didn't want to give up on Tsuna so easy, he was his prince charming after all. And even though Kyoko was an excellent choice, Haru also had her qualities.

She had been crying all night and had settled down that Tsuna would never have eyes for her, but she wasn't the type to accept defeat. Gokudera Hayato was right, again, she should be selfish and assert herself. Maybe she had missed the perfect moment for that, but there would always be imperfect moments when she could declare herself.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: 5986 is my OTP in KHR, but I really think Gokudera would accept Haru better than Kyoko as Tsuna’s wife.
> 
> [1] According to Amano's Rebo to DLive, Gokudera works at a convenience store and still smokes.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
